Sorrow and Despair
by TaKaRi4LyFe
Summary: Kari picks Davis over TK but the question remains why. And what will happen to TK? (TAKARI)


Sorrow and Despair

Sorrow and Despair

Disclaimer: No own Digimon me.

Author's note: Ok...for those of you who even know who I am, umm...sorry I haven't posted the next chapter of "Camping to Deepen a Bond" yet. It's coming EXTREMELY slowly. But to make that up, I made a little fic here. I'll accept flames or whatever if you think it's that bad, but ya know, there are things called constructive criticism. Anyway...

Summary: Ok, I'll keep it short. Kari...after years of hardships finally decides to choose Davis as her boyfriend...but...actually, I'll keep you guessing. TK soon gets to a stage of darkness. Will Kari save him or stick with Davis? Takari, (Well, that spoiled the story, but who cares) and I don't mix the Japanese names with the American names. Either pure Japanese or pure American so you won't get confused.

~

It was a bright, sunny day of summer in Odaiba. Kari was enjoying her walk to school as she felt a cool breeze gently glide across her glowing cheek. She continued her walk to school carrying her red backpack as she thought about the day ahead of her. She had set the plan and timing perfectly.

"Lets see...go to school, go to cheerleading practice, go home, watch TV, do my homework, eat dinner, go online, take a shower, go to sleep. Perfect!" thought Kari.

But something was going to ruin that perfect day. As she walked down the street, she saw a huge crowd huddling over something. She slowly walked up to the area and saw two kids fighting, TK and Davis. 

"What's going on!?" yelled Kari, who was surprised as well as upset that the two would be fighting after all they went through. 

Everyone stopped and turned their eyes at the saddened Kari.

"Kari! You have to settle this right here, right now. It's either me or TK!" exclaimed the enraged Davis.

Kari turned her eyes onto TK, who wasn't bloody, but had a couple of scratches and was dirty.

"And you go with this, TK?" asked Kari worryingly.

TK avoided eye contact with Kari, ashamed of what he had done. He just stared at the ground. Kari was as surprised as ever.

"Kari...you have to choose..." said the quiet, TK.

All eyes turned to Kari. 

"Ohhhhh......I can't decide! Umm......I...I..." 

She couldn't decide. TK was absolutely everything a girl could want...but Davis would do anything for her. She thought long and hard about it.

"Uhh.........I choose............DAVIS!" shouted Kari suddenly.

All the people gasped. 

"She did not just say that!" thought TK.

"You choose me?" asked the obviously shocked, Davis. "Really?"

Kari nodded.

"TK, you're very nice and all, but I think Davis would sacrifice more for me then you would."

"I...I.........I don't........." choked TK, who completely devastated by the news. 

Tears started to form in his eyes as he realized that he had just lost the only girl who he ever thought to be with. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat and started to breathe hard. 

"I gotta go..." said TK quickly as he dashed out of the crowd. 

"TK..." whispered Kari to herself.

Over the next couple of days, everything had gone back to normal, except for the fact that TK started to become a little more distant every day. Everyday, right after school he'd use to hang out with Davis and the gang, but now...he'd go straight home, to his room, lay on his bed, and wouldn't talk to anyone except his mom, who was starting to worry about him. One day...

"TK?" called his mom.

He ignored her and continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"Dear? Talk to me."

It was as if he couldn't hear her. He gave no reaction to her presence or anyone else's. He was breathing, so he was alive, but it was as if his mind...no......his heart was lost. His mom shook him a little, but he gave no emotion to her touch. She sighed a little, and left his room. She went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Then she dialed Matt's number. 

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's mom."

"Oh, hey mom. Is TK alright yet?"

"No, he still won't say anything. Could you come over and try talking to him, please?"

"It didn't work before, but I'll try again."

"Thank you honey. Please come as soon as possible."

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye Matt."

She hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She soon started to weep for her youngest son. 

Soon, Matt came by and went to his little brother's room. TK was the exact same when he visited him the last time, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey TK, it's me."

"..."

"Come on little brother, talk to me. What's wrong?"

TK suddenly opened his mouth as if to say something.

"K...K............ri. Kar...i..."

"What? Kari? What about Kari? Did something happen?" asked Matt suddenly hopeful that he might save TK from despair.

"..."

"Damn!" thought Matt as he mentally punched himself.

He slowly got up, and left TK alone. He went to the kitchen, where his mom was waiting for him. When she saw him, she quickly ran up to him.

"Well?! Did he say anything??" she asked desperately. 

"He said...Kari. That's it."

"Kari? Well I'll give her a call right away. Thank you Matt."

She kissed him on the forehead and he left for band practice. Then she quickly grabbed the phone and punched in the number to the Kamiya house. 

Meanwhile, Kari and Davis, who were completely clueless about TK's problem since he acted normal at school, were helping each other with homework.

"Hey, I think I found a cure for the blues!" said Davis excitedly.

"Hmm? And what's that?" asked Kari in her cute voice.

"This!" exclaimed Davis as he began to tickle Kari.

"Hahahaha! Davis, stop! You're killing me!" laughed Kari as she tried to get away from him.

Ring Ring

Davis stopped tickling Kari.

"Huh, who could that be?" thought Kari. 

Kari went and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Kari?"

"Speaking."

"Hi, it's Ms. Takaishi, TK's mom."

"Oh hi Ms. Takaishi! How's everything?" asked Kari.

"Not so well...has......TK acted differently in school by any chance?"

"Mmm...not to the best of my knowledge, why?"

"Oh, well...he's been doing nothing but lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He won't talk to anyone..."

"Really? What happened?" asked Kari worried.

"I'm not sure, but Matt was able to get TK to say a word."

"What word is that?"

"Kari."

"Kari?"

"Yes, he called out your name, or Matt said he choked it out, but he did mention your name. Did anything by chance occur between you two?"

"I uhh......I don't think so," lied Kari.

"OH, well, could you come over and try to talk to him? I'm afraid I might...lose him..." sniffled Ms. Takaishi as she began to sob.

"Ms. Takaishi, I'll be right over. Please be strong."

"Oh...oh k..." sobbed Ms. Takaishi. "Thank you..."

With that, she hung up the phone. Kari then turned to Davis.

"Davis, I uhh...have to go to my friends house to pick up something, you just wait here, ok?"

"I'll come with you."

"NO!!! No! I mean...you should stay and finish copying off of my homework."

"Oh...alright...be back soon."

"Ok, bye," said Kari as she closed the door behind her.

Then she started to run as fast as she could to TK's house.

"Hang on TK...I'll be over soon."

She ran as fast as her two legs could take her. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Ms. Takaishi answered. 

"Oh Kari. Thank goodness you're here. TK's in his room."

"Thank you," thanked Kari as she walked to TK's room.

When she got there, she saw TK, staring at the ceiling like his mother said.

"TK?" she asked nervously.

"..."

"TK? Uhh......it's Kari."

"Kar...i...?"

"Yes, it's me."

Then, TK, for the first in many days turned his sideways to face her. He slowly raised his hand out for her. She took it gently and squeezed his hand.

"It is you......I...I love you..." he said weakly. 

His eyes were filled with such sorrow, but hope.

"TK...I...I can't love you like that. What would Davis think of all this? " she said turning her head away.

"Oh...that's all I needed to hear..." answered TK, who suddenly lost the light in his eyes.

He slowly got up, which surprised Kari. Then he headed for the porch window outside his room. He slid the door open and stepped out. Kari, who was scared of the whole thing, followed him. She saw him then step on the handrail.

"He's going to jump!!!" thought Kari shocked.

"TK, no!!!" she shouted reaching her hand out to pull TK down.

"Kari...I really hope you did the right thing...because there's no turning back now......" said TK, his voice filled with emotions for the first time since the accident.

"No, but but...I'm tired of playing the good guy to Davis!!! I want to be with you!!!" she admitted clenching on to TK, not letting him fall.

"What did you say?" asked TK who was having second thoughts about falling now. 

"I...I want to be with you. I only went with Davis because he seemed to be suffering more then you because of me, but now I see that you care for me too much...I just didn't let myself realize it...that's all," testified Kari. "Please forgive me?"

"I...I...Of course I forgive you!!! Come here Kari!" shouted TK with joy as he climbed down the rail and hugged Kari as tightly as he could. She did the same for him.

"I love you, TK..." whispered Kari in his ear.

"I love you too, Kari. I care so much about you..." cried TK. 

But now, the tears were filled with joy, for he now knew that he could depend on her love as she could depend on his.

~Fin

So how was it? Reviews are real great, and I enjoy getting them a lot. So whether it'd be a good or bad comment, please tell me how you felt about this, and I might even write a sequel, like what happens to Davis about the whole thing. Anyway, hoped you liked this.


End file.
